


Where the roads cross

by Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl



Series: The Black Family, A History [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl/pseuds/Not_Crazy_Just_a_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time you might have walked along the same road, together. But you didn't get a happy ever after, because the path split and you all went different ways. And now years later you meet again. Stuck at crossroads. Trying as hard as you can to forget. Because you all think you're on the side that's going to win… but didn't no one ever told you, did they? Life isn't fair…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the roads cross

Once upon a time, when you were just little you might have been best friends. You were brothers, sisters, cousins… you were on the same side. You helped each other. Made mistakes and fixed them. Shining silver and black as midnight when you needed to be. Family. Thick and thin. You didn't understand at all. Not the choices. Not the consequences. Not anything…

Didn't know the defining lines. Or that family could hate and kill. The true colors of evil, lurking in the shadows… But bloods thicker than water. Isn't it? You don't really hate them. They weren't truly evil. But can't let anyone know that can you? Don't act like you understand. Or like you just don't care.

You loved each other once. Best of friends. You still don't get it. But you still can't hate. You've always been good actors and actresses… I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two? 

Your still trying to make sense and build your walls back together. You don't know why. But you've spent your life all hung up and stuck on trying to fix the mistakes of the past. Now there's nothing left. You know better than to try but you still don't know the reason why… times past, now everything's changed. Different. And it isn't right. But you can you do. No more the five Blacks. No more us. No more plans. Just 'hate' and silent confusion. You've moved on they think. But you think they have too…

Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember,  
The people we used to be...  
It's even harder to picture,  
That you're not here next to me.

You've never been wallflowers. You never will. You all thrive in limelight. But the harder you try to forget the good. The harder it is to remember why your trying too forgets in the first place. You're not the kids you used to be. But it's still hard to believe you're on different sides of the fence now… not the dream team anymore. Never again. You can't. Too late. You all made your choices and have to live with it. Or die for it.

You say it's too late to make it, But is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted All of our bridges burned down 

Too late to be friends again. Too late to turn the tides. They say it won't be worth it, to rip your heart out. But why wouldn't you try? Family doesn't give up on each other. But you've denied being family. You wasted your time. They wasted theirs. Your stupid, noble, stubborn pride can't let you see mistakes and just say sorry. But it never has. You burned down bridges just so you wouldn't be tempted to cross. Now you pay the price. Sacrifice.

I've wasted my nights, You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed, Still stuck in that time, When we called it love, But even the sun sets in paradise

You did it. You killed him. He left you behind. You might find a way to make amends but you never said goodbye, sorry, good luck. Or maybe you did once? Too late now. Bittersweet it is. Now you just sealed your fate. But you don't think you're all going to live through the war. In fact only two did. You cried your self to sleep. Maybe that's how you went insane. The madness of guilt. Something to fill the aching hole you swear isn't your heart. But the lights gone out and only now you see the spark. "I'm sorry, it's alright, family loves each other" all the things you want to say die on your lips. Paralyzed with realization. Still stuck on when it was love rather than hate that binned you… the world ends and starts. The sun will always rise again. But you won't ever hear his laugh.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

Your still stuck on memories. Still crying your eyes out. Still trying to find a way through the looking glass; without breaking the mirror. Looking for the heart underneath the lies. Lost it all. Brought up walls. Watched them fall. No one knows the truth, but you. Did it for love. For fear. For family. And only now you see. The truth and consequences hidden. There's always a price to pay. A way to trip and fall. You fall the way you lean. Be careful secrets don't tip you the wrong way. Too late you learn the hard lessons. It's dead, it's gone, and it won't come back. Time to time, turn it back, it won't work. You're not together anymore. Separate lives. Different lines.

If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it. One more stupid love song, I'll be sick

No such thing as childhood fantasies. All up in your head. Stuck in wonderland. Wishing for neverland. Magic can't fix your problems in this world. Not really. Just a game. With rules you can't figure out. Were the enemy holds the cards. Just a strung up puppet. Holding on to strings, lest you fall and shatter. Fairytales never come true. Love songs just set you up to fall. But it's not that kind of story. It's one you've never heard before. But you swear you know the ending. And you don't like it one bit.

Oh, you turned your back on tomorrow 'Cause you forgot yesterday. I gave you my love to borrow, But you just gave it away.

You didn't think about the future. You're trying to forget the past. You still loved them, they loved you too. But you all acted like you didn't care. Now you've all got broken hearts. All your faults. Pushing to a breaking point. Insane and locked away. Run as fast as you can. Ignore and annoy. Not friends (anymore) but family by blood yes.

You can't expect me to be fine,

I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before,  
But all of our bridges burned down

You don't expect them to be okay with it. But they don't really think you care anymore. You're not okay. They don't care, at least not that they admit, even to themselves. You've said it a million times but you burnt every bridge to get where you are. It doesn't hurt as much. At least you don't believe it does…fake it long enough and maybe you'll believe it. Everyone else already does…

I've wasted my nights,

You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed,  
Still stuck in that time,  
When we called it love,  
But even the sun sets in paradise

You've wasted your time. The lights are all turned off. No where to turn. No where to hide. You can't run away forever. But you can try. You're frozen in fear and shock. Still stuck on the past. When you were best friends. When you were family. When love binned you, not hate or lies. Prejudices kill. Even the sweetest things are turned bitter with time. It was a bittersweet moment. No more pretending. But no more family. No more chances. The clocks run out. Tick tock. Game over. You've lost. No such thing as paradise.

I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change I spent on you Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?

You're trying to get back but your pushing it all away. Trying to hold on but making yourself forgets. It never works. That times all gone. You got your choices wrong. Too late now. You're at crossroads now. The plans fell through. Just like they always did. It never worked when you were all together, why would it when your divided. Fighting sides. Opposite sides of the war. Best friends to enemies. You don't know how this story ends. And you have a feeling you won't like it. It breaks your heart. But you can't have one. Through the roof like all your plans. But this time it's life and death. For real.

If "Happy Ever After" did exist, I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of it. One more stupid love song, I'll be sick Now I'm at a payphone

No such thing as happy ever after. Fairytales don't exist. You're still holding on. You still can't get over it. Those stories are all full of it, they're not real. They're all ghosts of truths lurking in the shadows. Twisted to give a happy ending to a horrible brokenhearted tale. But you know better. If you hear another stupid love song your going to scream. It was going to kill you. Tearing at your very soul. No way back now. You'll learn to live with it. Or die for it. You missed your chance. You're stuck at crossroads. Too late. Wrong way…


End file.
